Milk, Cookies, and Nightmares
by SarahLou
Summary: Katie has a bad dream and Freddy consoles her. along with the help of Milk and Cookies and...Britney Spears! (okay that summary stunk. Just read and review for the love of rock and roll!)


A/n: Hey ya'll! How's life going for yah? I just thought I would write one more one-shot before I start school. Ick. Read/Review or whatever. And flame me, go ahead. In the words of the Doors. "Come on Baby Light my Fire." =-) p.s. for the purpose of the story Dewey has a balcony to his apartment. Okay? Okay! Lets get rocking!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SoR and I'm not claiming to. I just borrow it for a lil while then return it to it's home.  
  
Katie walked up the stairs happily to Dewey's apartment. She was really excited, the band was going on tour soon She opened the door and found everybody already playing and working on various projects. Which was odd because usually they didn't start until everybody showed up.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" She asked, walking over to the band. Everybody looked at her skeptically. Dewey turned around and sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hands. The band sighed and shook their heads in shame.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys? Why are you acting so weird?" Katie asked. Feeling a little out of place.  
  
"I'm really sorry Katie, but me and the rest of the band were talking and we decided that we really don't need you anymore." Dewey said, clasping his hands together. Katie knit her brow in confusion.  
  
"Okay that's not funny. Stop joking." Katie said, starting to get worried.  
  
"We're not joking, we want you to leave the band. It was Freddy's idea." Summer said as she entered the kitchen. Clipboard in hand. Freddy waved happily.  
  
"Am I not good enough or something?" Katie asked.  
  
"It's not that, it's just that you really suck" John Entwhistle said as he put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here?" Katie asked. Starting to get really freaked out.  
  
"We're friends of Dewey's. and not only are you being kicked out of the band, but you're being replaced!" John Paul Jones said as he popped out of no where.  
  
"Who's replacing me?" Katie asked angrily.  
  
"Britney Spears." The entire band said.  
  
"Hi I'm Britney, oh my god it is so nice to meet you!" Britney Spears said as she took Katie's bass and put the guitar strap around her shoulder. Immediately the bass turned a bright sparkly pink. Freddy came up and gave Britney a big, wet, slobbery kiss.  
  
"Me and Freddy are engaged, oh my god will you please come to the wedding?"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Katie woke up from her nightmare, sweating profusely.  
  
"That was too weird. I need something to drink." She said to herself as she climbed out of her sleeping bag and into Dewey's kitchen. The band was going on tour for three weeks, and they were leaving tomorrow so the band spent the night at Dewey's apartment. Ever since Katie had found out about the tour she had been having strange and disturbing nightmares. This one was the worst though. She shivered at the thought of Britney Spears playing her bass.  
  
"I need some fresh air." She said after she got a glass of milk and some cookies. Of course Dewey's kitchen was always loaded with sweet stuff. She walked quietly as she could over the sleeping bodies and out onto the balcony. Which had a table and two chairs. Katie sighed and set her milk and cookies on the table. She was out there for about ten minutes before the balcony door opened. Katie froze in fear but sighed when she noticed it was none other but Freddy Jones.  
  
"Good God Katie, what are you doing up this late? It's 2:00 in the morning." Freddy said as he pulled up a chair next to Katie and rubbed his hands over his face, trying to wake himself up. His spiky hair was all over the place. Katie couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Freddy asked defensively. Katie shook her head as she laughed and she patted down Freddy's hair so it looked halfway decent.  
  
"Sorry, that was bugging me." She said, blushing.  
  
"So, you never answered my question, what are you doing up this late?" Freddy asked as he grabbed a cookie and shoved it in his mouth.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just had a bad dream." Katie said, sighing.  
  
"Really? About what?"  
  
"Oh nothing, it's not important." Katie said quietly, fiddling with her pajama bottom strings.  
  
"Well apparently it is if you're still up worrying about it." Freddy said pointedly.  
  
"Okay, well, you can't laugh." She said. Freddy held out his pinky and they did a pinky swear.  
  
"Well… I was climbing up the steps to Dewey's apartment and yeah he told me that I was kicked out, and that it was your idea. And all of a sudden John Entwhistle and John Paul Jones appear out of nowhere. And then Britney Spears, of all people, comes in and tells me that she's taking my place. Then my bass turned pink and I woke up." Katie said, leaving out the engagement thing.  
  
"Wow. That IS a nightmare. Although Britney Spears in the band wouldn't be so bad." Freddy said, smirking. Katie hit him playfully and grabbed a cookie.  
  
"I guess I'm just nervous about the tour." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"Why?" Freddy asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm always scared that I'm never good enough. I'm never good enough for my parents, or my sister or my teachers. The bass is the one thing I'm good enough at and I'm afraid that someday you guys will find better and kick me out. And now that the tour is starting, i REALLY need to play good." Katie said, embarrassed that her and Freddy Jones were sharing a 'moment'  
  
"I kind of feel the same way. You know because my parents are always nagging me to stop being so immature and to focus on my grades and stuff. And when the band started I found something that I could enjoy and that my parents couldn't nag on me for. Now I'm just scared that it's going to be taken away. Like the band will just randomly split up and we'll never jam again." Freddy admitted.  
  
"You know that if the band does split up I'll still be your friend, right?" Katie asked. Looking for some reassurance.  
  
"I thought you kind of hated me." Freddy said, confused.  
  
"No, i don't. I guess we just have strong opinions about things. I mean we never used to be like that until the Meg White thing in 5th grade." Katie said, laughing.  
  
"Wow. Can you believe that was four years ago?" Freddy asked in amazement.  
  
"Not really. So much has changed since then." Katie said.  
  
"Yeah I know. The worst part definitely was when you were going out with Zack though." Freddy said, a bit bitterly.  
  
"Well no not while we were going out, just when we had broken up. That was horrible." Katie said, getting shivers down her back. The bad kind.

"Yeah that was the worst band breakup. I thought you two were going to bite eachother's heads off!"

"haha, very funny." Katie said sarcastically.  
  
"Why did you go out with him?" Freddy asked.  
  
"I had no better prospects." Katie said sorely.  
  
"What does that mean?" Freddy asked. His brain was too tired to filter big words like 'prospects' at 2:00 a.m.  
  
"It means that… I was waiting for something that wasn't going to happen and he was there and he asked me out so I just said yes." Katie said, avoiding Freddy's eyes.  
  
"So… do you still like him?"  
  
"No, I never really did. I'm just glad we can be friends now that him and Summer are a couple."  
  
"What do you mean you were waiting for something that was never going to happen?" Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow. Katie blushed and sighed irritably.  
  
"I mean that I was waiting for somebody who wasn't interested in me. Are you happy now?" Katie asked. Standing up, getting ready to go back inside.  
  
"Who?" Freddy finally asked.  
  
"Nobody, just…let's just drop it. Okay?" Katie asked, wanting this conversation to end. As she neared the balcony door Freddy went and stood in front of it.  
  
"Excuse me." Katie said, trying to move Freddy.  
  
"Who?" he asked again. Katie rolled her eyes and stepped on his foot. Freddy grabbed his foot in pain and started hopping around. Katie almost got off of the balcony but Freddy grabbed her hand right before she closed the door. He yanked her back outside.  
  
"Stop it! You're acting so juvenile!" Katie whispered loudly. Freddy smiled at the compliment and stood in front of the door again. Out of the way of Katie's feet.  
  
"If you would just tell me who it was then this conversation would be over. I can stand out here all night, trust me." Freddy said coolly. Katie stomped her foot in irritation.  
  
"It was you! Okay? You! Are you happy now?"  
  
"Well yeah, kinda. I like you too." Freddy said as he stepped back into Dewey's living room. Leaving Katie to stand by herself in the cool June air.  
  
"Wait, so you mean you've liked me for all this time and you've never had the balls to tell me?" Katie whispered angrily as she followed him over to his sleeping bag. On the way she brought hers over and put it next to his.  
  
"I did, indeed, have the balls to tell you, but you were dating a certain lead guitarist at the time." Freddy said, yawning. Katie huffed angrily and laid down in her sleeping bag. Freddy looked her up and down. Wondering why she had brought her sleeping bag over all this way just to act mean and yell at him.  
  
"What?!" she asked grumpily.  
  
"Nothing…" Freddy said, turning the other way. Katie sighed angrily and laid there thinking.  
  
"So you really ask me?" She asked finally. Freddy groaned and turned around to face her.  
  
"Yes! Now can we please go to sleep?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Yes." She said giddily. "Just one more thing." she added.  
  
"Anything to make you shut up!"  
  
"Will you kiss me goodnight?" Katie asked innocently. Freddy smiled and leaned over and tried kissing her in the dark. They bumped noses at first but it turned into a sweet and short kiss.  
  
"Goodnight." She said happily. Slipping into a peaceful sleep.  
  
" 'Night Katie."

-----------------------  
  
a/n: read/review do your thing PuhLeEze?!?!


End file.
